


serpentine

by kwtgw (akowotagawa)



Series: a borumitsu a day [1]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Established Relationship, Experimentation, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Non-Explicit, Snakes, boruto's just adorable and mitsuki falls for him all over i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akowotagawa/pseuds/kwtgw
Summary: Boruto admits to fantasizing about Mitsuki'sHidden Shadow Snake Handsjutsu and things progress unexpectedly from there.
Relationships: Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: a borumitsu a day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	serpentine

Boruto had been acting strange all day. Mitsuki wasn’t sure if he had done something to make him so nervous and considered the possibility of calling Hima-chan later to make sure everything was okay. Perhaps it was something he had said. Inojin  _ did  _ tell him he spoke strangely sometimes but Mitsuki always thought the criticism could be levied right back and was worth dismissing as a result. In retrospect, maybe he should have asked for an elaboration...

“Everything good?” he said, placing a finger under Boruto’s chin and turning it gently until perfect blue eyes met his own. Boruto looked like he was caught off guard. He huffed, pressing the power button on the remote in his hand until Kagemasa’s face disappeared off the screen and pulled the cushion in his arms closer to him instead. It was a wonder he didn’t grow out of this show at age nineteen but Mitsuki found his fanaticism for it endearing.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Boruto lied, plainly guilty immediately after. Mitsuki gave him a look of concern.

“Okay. Maybe something...is on my mind.” he acquiesced, fidgeting with his fingers while his cheeks turned redder by the second. Mitsuki, tilted his head, curiosity piqued. It was hot in the room but with the fan turning and their casual summer attire, the weather didn’t even serve to explain the colour on the other’s whiskered cheeks. 

“Oh god, you’re going to think I’m perverted for saying this.” he said, dropping his head down in his hands after second guessing his decision. Mitsuki smiled and removed the fingers covering the blush he was hiding patiently.

“When have I  _ ever  _ judged you for anything you’ve said.” he asked, watching Boruto’s pupils dilate and flick from side to side in an attempt to come up with an answer. Anything to save him from a supposedly embarrassing confession. 

“Good point.” he said quietly, tension disappearing from his shoulders when no reply presented itself, “Alright then. Sometimes I fantasize about you tying me up with your Hidden Shadow Snake Hands jutsu and it makes me feel helpless in the best possible way.”

Mitsuki stared. 

“It starts with you touching my body,” Boruto said, taking Mitsuki’s hands in his own and guiding them up his chest, something they had done many, many times before together, “And then before I know it, you don’t even have to form a seal and I’m at your mercy. I think it’s...I think it’s exciting.”

Mitsuki was too stunned to say anything substantive. The gears in his head had come to a complete halt when they attempted to process Boruto’s words. His heart, however, was beating unmistakably fast at the reenactment.

“Freaky, right?” Boruto said, putting his hand back, something Mitsuki noticed he was almost disappointed by due to the loss of contact. 

“That’s not bad at all, actually.” he said, “I thought you had gotten into another fight with the Hokage or with Sarada but this is preferable. You think you’d like to try it?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Boruto said, toning down his excitement and gathering himself by clearing his throat, “I mean, yes. But only if you’d like too as well. No pressure ‘tuski.”

Mitsuki found the other’s excitement to be contagious, and he laughed his windchime laugh. Before he could help himself, he was tracing his hands back up Boruto’s chest exactly how he was shown how. 

“I would love to.” he said, placing a little kiss on his cheek. Boruto let himself be pushed onto his back. The couch was more than spacious enough to accommodate both of them as they had learnt through multiple binge watching sessions that had turned just a little bit more heated in the past. Mitsuki felt Boruto’s arms wrap around his neck, fingers playfully tangling in blue locks just the way he knew Mitsuki liked them. 

“Lift up a little here.” he guided and Boruto complied by raising his hips and granting Mitsuki permission to circle his snakes around his waist. 

“Mmm.” Boruto bit his bottom lip when he felt smooth scales push his shirt up, exposing his skin. They extended, travelling further. Further, further, further at an agonisingly slow pace, coaxing his hands on top of his head and binding them together. Mitsuki lifted himself up just enough to get a satisfying view of the boy spread out beneath him. Boruto was getting visibly breathless, his eyelids drooping shut and chest rising and falling with the familiar weight of his snakes resting around it. Mitsuki used his chakra to tighten the grip experimentally and watched as Boruto threw his head back with a gasp. 

“Boruto.” Mitsuki whispered, leaning down to pepper kisses up to his ear, “You’re so pretty, you know that?”

He ran the snakes on his left hand to spiral around his legs and constrict them in place around his shorts. The pressure seemed to be pleasurable to Boruto if the way he shivered as he was locked in Mituski’s hold was any indication. He really was at his mercy. The trust Boruto placed in him made something bloom within Mitsuki and he reveled in the desire to push and pull at both their limits to feel it again. 

“Haha, I can’t believe...I waited so long to tell you this.” Boruto laughed through his exhilaration, “You feel even better than I thought you would.”

“Not the first time I surpassed your expectations, I’m sure.” Mitsuki teased, pressing his lips to his, “I’m thinking about making my own admission now since yours went so swimmingly.” he added, blinking his golden eyes. Boruto freed a hand to pull Mitsuki down in an open mouthed kiss.

“Oh yeah?” he said, deepening it to explore Mitsuki’s mouth with fervent appreciation. 

“Sometimes, in dreams, you use your shadow clones to overwhelm me. Sensually speaking.”

Boruto froze midway through running his tongue over Mitsuki’s snake bite piercing, surprise soon transforming into a wicked grin. 

“No way.” he said, tackling Mitsuki into a hug, “I can’t believe this! I can’t  _ believe  _ this! I know what I want to do the next time you invite me over for TV.”

Mitsuki retracted his snake hands from around Boruto’s arms carefully. Before he could question why now wasn’t a good time, he heard a familiar “Actually...” followed by “ _ Kage bunshin no jutsu. _ ” 

Before he knew it, his living room now had three Boruto’s who were all vying for his attention and to all their delight, he was more than happy to provide for each of them.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! im back! mitsuki would definitely grow up to have snake bite piercings and that's just a fact. 
> 
> kudos and comments (but ESPECIALLY comments) keep me writing!


End file.
